The present invention relates to automotive cleaning equipment, and more particularly to spray nozzles wherein water is mixed with a detergent concentrate prior to ejection from the nozzle.
Devices for metering the storage, release and mixture of concentrated soap into a water stream are well known in the automotive cleaning accessory industry. These devices are commonly referred to as "sudsers." Sudsers generally include a connector for operably attaching a hose to one end thereof, a reservoir for storing concentrated soap and through which the water stream must pass to mix the water and soap, and a nozzle for dispensing the water/soap mixture. A cleaning device, such as a brush or squeegee, may be connected in fluid communication to the nozzle, and includes apertures through which the water/soap mixture finally passes.
The prior art sudser technology does effectively mix the soap concentrate and water. However, due to pressure differentials between the soap reservoir and water, the mixture of the two is inefficient and, at times, inconsistent. Thus, the expelled water/soap mixture is over or under saturated at various times of use. Examples of prior art sudsers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,335,481 to Slyaman; U.S. Pat. No. 4,126,401 to Stoyshin; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,154,086 to Barnes.
It is a principal object and advantage of the present invention to provide a sudser device that consistently mixes a soap concentrate with water.
It is a further object and advantage of the present invention to provide a sudser that is easily handled.
It is another object and advantage of the present invention to provide a sudser having an easily refillable soap concentrate reservoir.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will in part be obvious, and in part appear hereinafter.